


Merry and Bright

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Fluff, Lights, Romance, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: The lights danced and sparkled creating a tranquil soft glow.





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event. 
> 
> Prompt: Lights.

* * *

Ada walked along the school corridors humming a gentle tune as she made her way to her office. It was only the second day in December, but she was already looking forward to spending the coming holiday alone with Hecate. Just the two of them, alone in a small cabin up north where they could hide away from the world.

The thought caused Ada to smile, they had both deserved some relaxation after the events of the current school term. Ada wanted to make the holiday special this year for Hecate, her deputy had more than deserved a break. She recalled Hecate’s reluctance at first when she had suggested they escape to her family’s small cabin, but after some persuasion, Hecate had finally agreed. They only had to wait ten more days for their remote cabin gateway, but Ada had already seen a change in the potion’s mistress mood as the day grew closer. Hecate would deny it of course, but Ada saw right through her nonchalant facade.

She had just reached her office when she heard a familiar growl of frustration coming from the other side of the door. Ada’s eyes narrowed as she opened the door wondering what had caused Hecate to make such a sound. As she stood in the doorway, she felt the corner of her mouth twitch as she tried to suppress a smile at the sight before her; at seeing the half-decorated Christmas tree in the corner, and Hecate sitting on the floor, using her magic to try and untangle what appeared to be fairy lights.

“Would you like a hand, Hecate?”

“No, thank you, Ada. I refuse to be defeated by _magical fairy lights_.” Hecate muttered managing to untangle one part of the thin green cable only for another part to tangle. “I still don’t understand why we can’t use candles. It would be more traditional.”

Ada smiled fondly at how Hecate always seemed to treasure the traditional ways. “I would normally agree with you, Hecate, but I would rather we didn’t start a fire.”

“I suppose.” Hecate agreed never taking her eyes off her task only to throw the tangled mess across the room.

“Now, now Hecate,” Ada said walking across her office and bent down to pick up the lights. “Have you tried to untangle them without using magic?”

“Without mmmagic?”

Ada smiled, “Yes, you would be surprised at what can be achieved by the old ways as you often like to remind me.”

Hecate was sceptical if magic couldn’t untangle those lights she was more than sure a non-magical way would cause the same result.

“Very well, why don’t you try, Ada while I finish decorating the rest of the tree.”

Ada watched as Hecate used her magic to finish decorating the green pine tree with an assorted colour of tinsel and baubles. The tree looked magnificent, but she was sure the lights would make it even more special.

Looking down at the lights in her hands, she began the slow process of beginning to untangle them. She had warned Hecate to carefully pack them away last year to avoid a situation like their current one.

It was thirty minutes later and Hecate was adding the last bauble to the tree when she heard Ada’s triumphant squeal of excitement.

“I take it you managed to untangle the lights, Ada?” Hecate said while turning to see Ada still in her kneeling position on the floor with the lights untangled on the floor in front of her.

“You were right, Hecate. Sometimes the old ways are the best.” Ada smirked standing to her feet.

Hecate’s eyes lit up in amusement, “yes, it would appear so. Shall we?”

Ada nodded and with Hecate’s help, the two of them magically wove the fairy lights around the tree being careful not to rectangle them. Once they were in position, Hecate waved her hand, and the lights came to life.

“It looks wonderful, Hecate,” Ada whispered standing close to her deputy who stared at her work with pride.

The white lights sparkled off the vibrant ornaments causing a beautiful twinkling effect. Hecate cast a sideways glance towards Ada, the soft lights of the tree reflected brightly in the depths of her blue eyes.

"I take it you approve.”

“Most definitely. It’s perfect.”

“Not quite, there is something missing,” Hecate said picking up the burgundy star outlined in gold glitter from the wooden table. “Would you like to do the honours, Ada?”

“I would love to, but only if you join me.”

“Together,” Hecate whispered.

“Together.” Ada agreed. “The way it was always meant to be.”

The two witches shared a loving smile, as their magic joined causing the star to float towards the top of the tree, before resting on top.

“Now, it’s perfect.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Ada whispered admiring the tranquillity of the lights casting a soft glow around her office. 

While the lights were beautiful, they didn’t compare to Hecate. It was she who shone the brightest and would always be her light in her darkest days forever guiding her home.


End file.
